ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Ado/Stats
Sunlight Sensitivity. ''You have disadvantage on Perception checks to see while you or what you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. You similarly have disadvantage on attack rolls if your target or you are in sunlight. ''Aura of Fear. ''You have advantage on Intimidation checks. Creatures have disadvantage on saves against being Frightened of you. ''Close Quarters Shooter. ''Ignore disadvantage on ranged attacks in 5 ft, as well as 1/2 and 3/4 cover in 30 feet. Gain a +1 to ranged attack rolls. ''Menacing. ''You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can replace one attack with an attempt to demoralize one humanoid you can see within 30 feet of you that can see and hear you. Make a Charisma (Intimidation) check contested by the target's Wisdom (Insight) check. If your check succeeds, the target is frightened until the end of your next turn. If your check fails, the target can't be frightened by you in this way for 1 hour. ''War Caster. ''You have advantage on Concentration checks, can perform somatic components while holding weapons or a shield, and can use single-target spells as opportunity attacks. ''Abyssal Spellcasting (22 sp). ''You have 22 soul points to spend on spells and abyssal abilities. * ''Save DC: 17 --- Spell Attack: +9 --- Ability: Charisma (+5) ''Sacrifice (12/Day). ''You may replace all or part of the cost of an ability or spell with hit points. You take 1d8 damage and lose 1 hit die per soul point you wish to replace. ''Convalescence (12/Day). ''After a short rest, you may spend 2 soul points to regain a hit die. Actions ''Chain-Sickle. '''Melee Weapon Attack. ''+8 to hit, reach 10 ft., versatile, one target. ''Hit: ''6 (1d4+4) or 8 (1d6+4) slashing damage. ''Shadow Strike (1 sp, Dim/Dark only, 4/S.R.). Melee Spell Attack. ''+9 to hit, 30 ft., one target in dim light or darkness., ''Hit: ''7 (3d4) psychic damage in dim, or 10 (3d6) in darkness. ''Menacing. ''As an Attack action, make an Intimidation check vs. an Insight check against a humanoid that can see and hear you in 30 feet. If you succeed, it is Frightened until the end of your next turn - otherwise, the target can't be affected by this ability for 1 hour. ''Shifting Shadows (1 sp). ''You reduce the light level around a point on an object you touch in a 15-foot radius, from bright to dim, or from dim to dark. This lasts 1 minute or till dismissed as an action. ''Telekinetic (2/Day). ''Can cast Shield without material components or expending a spell slot. The second time this feature is used, you take 10 necrotic damage automatically. Bonus Actions ''Shadow Step (Dim/Dark only). ''You teleport 60 feet to another area of dim light or darkness. This must be a point you can see on the ground. You then gain advantage on the first melee attack you make before the end of the turn. ''Violent Magic. ''When you use your action to perform an abyssal ability or spell atttack, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. ''Penumbra (Dim/Dark only). ''You can Hide, and have advantage on Stealth checks to avoid being seen or heard. ''Antumbra (1 sp). '''''You can see normally in darkness, including magical darkness, for 1 hour.